Una noche diferente
by Ary666
Summary: DIRTY MYU SaitoxRuito Ultima noche del Rokkamyu.... demasiados sentimientos cruzados...y muy pocas ganas de fiesta . Pobre RuiRui, ULTIMO CAPITULO! UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**rewiews love **_

Son tres capis .. como no hay mucho de tenimyu por aqui...decidi hacer un fic de esta pareja que me ENCANTA!!!

_** Gracias por leer!!!  
**_

_**  
**_

_**Una noche diferente **_

-¿ Qué haces aquí ¿ - preguntó, sentándose en la silla vacía que quedaba a su lado

-Pensar - respondió , aún perdido en sus cosas

-Uhhh… .eso es malo¿ pasa algo ?

Ruito negó rápidamente y despertando al fin sonrió a su compañero, que lo miraba curioso

-Estás muy raro últimamente, a mi no me engañas - rió Takuya, levantándose – sé que me lo acabaras contando¿así que qué tal si nos ahorramos las tonterías y me lo dices ya?

-No es nada , tranquilo – se escaqueó Ruito , levantándose y yendo a la barra

Takuya le miró escéptico y fue tras él, saludando en su camino a algunos de sus compañeros, que disfrutaban de la fiesta

Un par de horas después, cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, Ueshima Yukio subió al escenario y pidió silencio, cosa que tardo en conseguir

-Bueno chicos…. Primero: felicitaros a todos por vuestro trabajo de hoy – una montonera de aplausos y gritos acalló su discurso – venga venga, calma. Por donde iba…. Ah si; hoy, además del fin de Rokkamyu, es el fin de una etapa…. – se hizo el silencio nuevamente y algunos de los chicos que le escuchaban intercambiaron miradas algo tristes. hoy despedimos a los chicos del Hyoutei, una parte de tenimyu que siempre estará aquí. no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente…. Gracias por vuestra entrega y esfuerzo. Gracias de verdad

Otra lluvia de aplausos cayó la voz del director, que finalmente sonrió y bajó del escenario, resignado a no poder terminar su discurso. Mientras," en la pista de baile "un grupo de chicos se miraban algo avergonzados por esos aplausos que llevaban sus nombres

Uno de ellos, alto y con el cabello castaño oscuro, alzó su mano izquierda y chasqueó los dedos, provocando las risas de sus compañeros y también su silencio

-Bien , obedeced a ore – sama – declaró , sonriendo – no olvidéis a Hyoutei

-OH , venga, deja de tratar de ser Atobe.. te falta soberbia – rió Kenta a su lado

-Y te sobra humildad – completó Kawaii , sonriendo

-Seguid diciendo esas cosas y acabara siendo un perfecto Atobe Keigo

-Venga Takumi - San, no te pases, pobre Kato – replico Kenta, cruzándose de brazos – oye ¿donde están los demás?

Miraron a su alrededor, ocupados como estaban con sus bromas no se dieron cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros se habían esfumado nada mas volver todos ala fiesta. Con una sola mirada acordaron buscarles y se desperdigaron por la pista

----

-Ru…i…to - canturreo Takuya entrando en el comentario que compartían todo el cast del Hyoutei- ¿ Porqué te fuiste así ?

-Y no sirve que digas que no te pasa nada – añadió Date , entrando tras él

Ruito les miró burlón y apago su i-pod

-Sois realmente pesados ehhhh

-Es una de nuestras muchas virtudes – declaró Date sentándose a su lado - bueno, dispara

El menor negó con la cabeza levemente y Takuya le dio una suave colleja

-Meeec! Respuesta incorrecta, prueba otra vez

-Dios… - suspiró - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejéis un rato solo?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho , baaka , contarnos que te pasa – insistió Takuya

Ruito, viendo que no le iban a dar la oportunidad de huir de ellos, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar las palabras con que explicarlos

-Tic tack tic tack tic tack….

-Seguid así y no os cuento nada – espetó , y sus amigos callaron aguantando la risa a duras penas – es simplemente que no puedo creer que esto termine, nada mas – murmuró finalmente , recostándose en la mesa que tenía enfrente

-Ni tu ni nadie, contestó Date , intercambiando miradas divertidas con Takuya – pero…. ¿ seguro que es solo eso ?

Date borró la sonrisa de su rostro tras una mirada cargada de odio de parte de Ruito y Takuya echó a reir.

-Mengo mengo, no le hagas caso que a él también le sientan mal los finales – exclamó, levantándose y arrastrando consigo a Date fiera de la habitación - No te preocupes¿Vale, en un rato estarás mejor , pero…vuelve a la fiesta anda, deberías disfrutar hoy aunque sea , ya tendrás tiempo de echarnos de menos

Antes de que Ruito pudiera contestar algo ambos chicos habían desaparecido, dejándole con la tan ansiada soledad que necesitaba

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil…. – suspiró , encendiendo de nuevo su i-pod y enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos

----

-Vosotros ¿ Dónde estabais ?- inquirió Kato nada mas verles aparecer en la fiesta de nuevo

-De niñeras. afirmaron Date y Takuya a la vez, riendo

Sus compañeros se miraron algo intrigados, pero optaron por no preguntar y fueron a la barra a pedir algo para beber, a pesar de sentirse algo abrumados ya por el alcohol consumido. Washimi se acercó a Saito un rato después , mientras este apuraba su bebida apartado de los demás

-Takumi – san…. Ruito no volvió aun¿No sabes dónde está?

-No se… estará dándole vueltas a algo con la musica puesta – murmuró Saito, quitándole importancia al hecho

-Quizá deberías buscarle – propuso Washimi, extrañado por la despreocupación de su compañero

-No creo que sea lo mejor , la verdad

-Tú verás….

Washimi se dio finalmente por vencido y volvió al grupo central , que reía mientras Kenta y Kawaii jugaban al Jan Ken

Saito les observó unos instantes, hasta que finalmente dejo su vaso en la barra y salió de la sala, que estalló completa en risas cuando Kawaii ganó al fin la partida

-No puedes dejarle solo… ne ? – susurró para si Kato al ver a su compañero marchar - Kawaii , dale fuerte - sonriendo e ignorando las protestas de Kenta

-Si ore .- sama lo dice…. –aceptó Kawaii , provocando más risas aún – Kenken ven con papá…

kisuuu


	2. Chapter 2

_**rewiews love **_

_**Segunda parte del fic... aun queda un capitulo mas   
**_

_** Gracias por leer!!!  
**_

__

_Una noche diferente . 2 _

_El sonido de los aplausos le relaja , aplausos que llevaban en ellos el nombre de sus __compañeros y de si mismo … aplausos en reconocimiento a un trabajo bien hecho…. Y que… _

-Ruito… Ruito….

Sintió como era zarandeado con delicadez y abrió lentamente los ojos, algo atontado

……

-No has escogido un buen sitio para dormir ¿no crees?

-Takumi – san… - murmuró al fin, reorganizando su cabeza poco a poco - ¿qué hora es?

-Las… 4.30 – contestó su compañero echándole un vistazo a su reloj

-¿De la madrugada ?!!-

-No, de la tarde¿tú que crees? – rió Saito, sentándose junto a él – te largaste de la fiesta hace un par de horas… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh… si , solo estoy algo cansado - murmuró , escondiendo un bostezo tras sus manos

-Estas algo pálido

-Nah… solo ensueño , en serio – contestó algo incomodo al sentir la mirada de su compañero fija en él

Saito le miró no demasiado convencido y aprovechó un nuevo intento de bostezo para tocar su frente con cuidado. Ruito sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y su bostezo moría en el intento

-Y tienes fiebre – sentenció, alzando con cuidado su rostro – ¿seguro que te recuperaste del resfriado?

-¿Seguro que no te ha poseído mi madre?- protestó Ruito, apartando la mano de su ostro y riendo – estoy bien, solo es cansancio….

-No me lo creo… pero bueno, te lo dejo pasar ¿por qué te fuiste e la fiesta? – inquirió, tratando de ponerse serio

-No tenía muchos ganas de fiesta

-Y…

-Y nada mas – declaró Ruito , sintiendo como si su mente en ese momento fuese un libro abierto en manos de Saito , quien finalmente sonrió y le miro sarcástico – y juro que es verdad

-Nadie dice que no lo sea – admitió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de su compañero , que ya se imaginaba en el potro de tortura para confesar la verdad – peeeero hay algo mas

Ruito se hubiera auto pateado mentalmente si no fuese porque le dolía horrores la cabeza, así que se resignó a poner cara de póquer y a pasar canciones en su i-pod

-Venga , te llevo a casa – dijo Saito , levantándose , estas blanco como la tiza , necesitas descansar y aquí no podrás aunque quieras – añadió al ver la expresión sorprendida de su compañero

-Eh… gracias pero mejor no – rehusó , esbozando una sonrisa

-Así no puedes estar , y ni siquiera estas en la fiesta…. ¿ qué mas te da ?- insistió Saito tendiéndole la chaqueta

-No quiero irme…

-Ahora si que pareces un niño caprichoso – rió Saito, sentándose de nuevo - ¿Por qué no quieres?

-Por… - Ruito miró por un instante la expresión expectante de Saito y suspiró - porque…. Una vez que salga de aquí… sabré que todo ha terminado

Saito suspiró y le paso la mano por el cabello, en un gesto cariñoso

-¿Ves como en el fondo eres un niño? – hizo amago de echarse a reír, pero una mirada envenenada de Ruito le borró la idea de la mente – no te preocupes… todos estamos igual, pero alguna vez habrá que salir de aquí¿no crees?

-Si…. Pero…

-Pero nada, todo son etapas y experiencias en la vida, y como tales… terminan, quédate con lo bueno y aprende de lo malo, y vale… será un cambió, pero lo único que dejas aquí…es a Gakuto, el resto se va contigo – leyó la sorpresa en los ojos de Ruito y sonrió – te llevas a tus amigos, todo lo que aprendiste… y miles de momentos que atesorar ¿te parece poco?

-No …

-Pues ya esta, venga, vamonos.- dio por finalizada la conversación Saito y se volvió a levantar – venga…. ¿O me vas a hacer llevarte en brazos?

-Cállate – espetó Ruito , levantándose con rapidez, tanta, que se sintió de pronto mareado y tuvo que ser sujetado por Saito , que rodeo su cintura con fuerza para no caer

-Y luego dirás que estas bien…. Espero que tus padres te hayan dejado preparado un buen baño y un futón…

Ruito negó despacio, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza al sentir a Saito tan cerca de el, quien le miró, adivinando lo que su silencio decía

-Están de viaje otra vez…. ¿no? – esperó a que Ruito asintiera , aun entre sus brazos , y agarró su bolsa de deporte , que descansaba en una silla cercana – pues… hoy te quedas conmigo

-¿Qué?

-No me mires así , si de verdad dices que te voy a dejar solo tal y como estas… es que aun no me conoces

Por mucho que Ruito protestara, rojo de la vergüenza, su compañero se negó a soltarle y a cejar en su empeño de llevarlo a su casa.Finalmente, viendo que no podía ganar así, se encasquetó el casco de moto que Saito, sonriente le tendía minutos después

-Ya avisé a los demás – explicó. subiéndose a su moto, negra azabache – dicen que te cuides y que mañana se pasaran a verte

-¿ Bebiste algo en la fiesta ?- preguntó Ruito de repente

-Si , 15 copas – contestó ; Ruito hizo amago de quitarse el casco pero Saito riendo le detuvo – idiota, solo una , sube anda ; no correré

Veinte minutos después Ruito apartaba sus brazos de la cintura de Saito y bajaba de la moto, ligeramente mareado aun

-Y eso es no correr… - murmuró ,quitándose el casco

-No murmures , y no he corrido , creeme – rió Saito , pasando de nuevo un brazo por la cintura del menor y llevándolo hacia a la puerta del piso

-Se caminar¿lo sabías? – protestó Ruito, algo avergonzado. Pero Saito simplemente le ignoró – genial…

….

-Tumbate un rato – dijo, quitándole la chaqueta y recostándole en el sofá – voy a preparar un baño y a buscarte algo de ropa ¿vale?

-Si mama…. – se burló Ruito en voz baja, mientras Saito subía las escaleras dirección al baño

-¡¡¡ Te he oído!!!

Ruito esbozo una sonrisa; se sentía bien a pesar de la abundante fiebre que tenía (por mucho que lo negara) y del malestar que recorría su cuerpo…. Estaba francamente bien, y seguro que su bienestar se debía únicamente a la persona que en esos momentos revolvía todo su armario en busca de algo cómodo para él. Aunque no quisiese aceptarlo… su presencia era un bálsamo, le relajaba… al igual que le ayudaba a reservar toda su hiperactividad para cuando saliese al escenario…. Era su regulador, sin más

Recordó de pronto la cálida sensación que llenó su cuerpo cuando Saito abrazo su cintura para ayudarle a caminar, y enrojeció avergonzado; sabía que seguir pensando en esos momentos solo desembocaría en una situación realmente incomoda para él… y para su compañero, si se llevaba a enterar

--

Kisu!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_nya.. último capitulo, me da penita terminar el fic.. pero mas largo podria ser peor xD _

_espero que os guste... y gracias a los que lo habeis leid _

_Un beso!!!! _

Capitulo 3

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ruito miró a Saito, que volvía al salón con semblante preocupado y asintió, tratando que el rojo que teñía sus mejillas desapareciese

-Gracias por todo – susurró , levantándose lentamente del sofá

-No es nada

-En serio…. Te lo agradezco mucho – insistió , sentía brotar las palabras de su garganta sin poder frenarlas – siempre cuidas de mi

-¿Estas delirando verdad? – inquirió Saito , algo incomodo , tocando su frente de nuevo – venga… vamos arriba antes de que te suba la fiebre

Ruito quiso contestar pero se vio incapaz de decir algo coherente, así que se dejo llevar de nuevo por el mayor escaleras arriba

-El baño esta listo...quédate el tiempo que necesites – ofreció Saito, comprobando la temperatura del agua - ¿te las arreglas bien tu solo?

Ruito asintió y Saito, mirándole preocupado, salió del baño cerrando despacio la puerta. El menor suspiró, desvistiéndose despacio y hundiendo instantes después, su cansado cuerpo en el agua caliente, relajándose poco a poco al fin

………..

Apagó el microondas y sacó la taza con cuidado de no derramar su contenido; algo preocupado miró el reloj; habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había salido del baño dejando a Ruito a solas…y estaba inquieto. Muy inquieto, a decir verdad.

Sabía, porque alguno de sus compañeros se lo había insinuado, que inconscientemente o no, se preocupaba mucho mas por el menor que por cualquier otro….No podía evitarlo, era verle…y tener que mover cielo y tierra por que esa sonrisa brillante que lucía en su rostro permaneciese siempre ahí. Además… Ruito, por mucho que protestase cuando se lo decían, seguía siendo un niño

-O eso quiero ver yo… - murmuró Saito. Trás apurar vaso de agua, decidió ir a buscar al menor. Media hora para un baño era demasiado tiempo

Pero Ruito apareció en ese preciso instante en la cocina, mirándole curioso

-Nya…ya ibas a subir a por mi ehh…. Pervertido ¬¬ - rió , sentándose en una silla trás Saito , que le miraba sorprendido

-¿Donde esta el chaval atontado que deje arriba? – quiso saber , tendiéndole la taza y tomando de nuevo su temperatura – te bajo la fiebre ...

-Te lo dije – declaró Ruito , bebiendo – solo necesitaba descansar un poco

-Uhm… da igual, por si acaso mejor te vas a dormir, son cerca de las seis de la mañana…

-Pues...para esas mejor preparamos el desayuno mejor ya – bromeó, terminándose la bebida – era broma, gracias por el té – añadió, tendiéndole de vuelta la taza y dirigiéndose al sofá – Oyasumi…

-Ehh… ¡¿Dónde te crees que vas!? exclamó Saito yendo tras él

Ruito sorprendido señaló el sofá, como si fuese lo mas normal obvio, pero Saito, mirándole enojado señaló a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación

-Tu…

-Mi cama, si – respondió el mayor ante la sorpresa de Ruito – yo me quedo en el sofá

-¡¡No!! Quiero decir… es tu cama , yo soy un invitado nada mas

-¡¡Si¿ Y qué con que sea mi cama ? eres un invitado enfermo , así que no protestes mas

-¿ Desde cuando me das ordenes ? – suspiró Ruito , incapaz de discutir más

-Uhm…. Mi casa mis normas – declaró riendo y empujando a Ruito escaleras arriba – si lo que tienes es miedo puedo cantarte una nana para que duermas - añadió , ganándose una mirada de odio y un intento de colleja por parte del menor

-¡¡ Deja de tratarme como si tuviese cinco años!! – protestó , comenzando a enojarse de verdad

-Vale… lo siento, solo era una broma – se disculpó, y empujándole suavemente a la habitación cerró la puerta con cuidado – oyasumi…

…

Tras despotricar un rato más, Ruito finalmente se acostó en la mullida cama de Saito y suspiró, mientras el mayor hacia lo propio, tumbándose en el sofá

-Oyasumi , Takumi – san – susurró , abrumado ya por el sueño y el dulce olor a Saito que desprendían las sabanas

…

Sintió de pronto un peso caer a su lado en e improvisado lecho y abrió algo adormilado los ojos, para encontrarse con que había alguien abrazándose a él lentamente. Por unos instantes se sintió desconcertado e incluso asustado, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quien era su compañero de lecho

-Que¿tuviste pesadillas? – preguntó , Ruito le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza que acelero el pulso de Saito – sabía que tenia que haberte cantado una nana… - añadió minutos después , quitándole importancia a su intrusión y acariciando lentamente la espalda del menor

A decir verdad, Saito no sabía que le había impulsado a comenzar esas suaves caricias , pero la mirada de Ruito había hecho volar su imaginación…y sus manos. Para Ruito , en cambio , el sentir las caricias de Saito recorriendo su espalda fueron la gota que colmó el vaso

-No me faltó la nana – susurró , acercándose a Saito de repente , quien le miró sorprendido - me faltó el beso de buenas noches

Antes de que Saito pudiera decir cualquier cosa , Ruito había sellado sus labios con un tierno beso

Instantes después, la falta de aire les hizo separarse , fijando la mirada en la del otro , buscando una explicación… o una respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa

-Ves como eres un niño… - susurró con dulzura , abrazando a Ruito con fuerza

El menor como toda respuesta besó su cuello y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Saito, escuchando los latidos de su corazón

-Te quiero

-Lo se… - dijo Saito , sonriendo en medio de la claridad que comenzaba a llenar la sala – ahora duerme… mi niño

Fin!!

les gusto??? si es asi.. rewiews pliz?!!! si no.. tambien , acept tooodo tipo de criticas ( constructivas claro )

Saludos!


End file.
